swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Allies and Opponents
The Star Wars universe is home to a dizzying array of sapient species. Despite the fact that Humans have been traveling the stars for tens of thousands of years, and many aliens have been doing the same for an equal amount of time, scouts discover new inhabited worlds all the time. This section presents various creatures and characters that GMs can use as potential allies or adversaries for the heroes, from rampaging Rancors to Clone Troopers. Each ally or opponent comes with ready-to-play statistics to make the GM's job a little easier. Beasts All animals and other non-sentient life forms have levels in the beast class (A Nonheroic class). In the Star Wars universe, beasts are usually encountered as threats (Such as Acklays, Rancors, and Wampas) or as mounts (Such as Dewbacks and Tauntauns). Beasts have an Intelligence of 1 or 2. They roll their other five Ability Scores as normal. Beasts that show above average cunning usually have a good Wisdom score. Beasts increase only one ability score by one point every fourth level (Instead of increasing two scores by one point each). However, they gain Feats normally as they advance in level. A beast that gains an Intelligence of 3 or higher as a result of an ability increase is eligible to Multiclass. Beasts do not gain Talents or starting Feats, do not add their beasts class level to their Defense scores, and do not gain Force Points or Destiny Points. Examples of Beasts in Star Wars Acklay, Dewback, Nexu, Rancor, Reek, Tauntaun, Wampa. Game Rule Information Beasts have the following game statistics: Hit Points At each level, Beasts gain a number of hit points equal to 1d8 + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Beasts do not gain Force Points. Class Skills At 1st level, Beasts become Trained in a number of Skills equal to 1 + their Intelligence modifier (Minimum of 1). They can select their Trained Skills from the below list: * Acrobatics * Climb * Endurance * Initiative * Jump * Perception * Stealth * Survival * Swim Class Features Beasts gain the below Class Features at 1st level: Natural Armor Many Beasts have thick hides or scales that grant a Natural Armor bonus to their Reflex Defense. The amount of Natural Armor varies from creature to creature. A Beast's Natural Armor bonus is never higher than it's Beast Class Level. Natural Weapons A Beast has one or more Natural Weapon attacks (See below). It applies it's Strength bonus on melee attack rolls made with Natural Weapons, and it's Dexterity bonus on ranged attacks made with Natural Weapons. If a Beast has two or more Natural Weapons, it may make attacks with all of them at no penalty when using the Full Attack Action. A Beast gains a bonus on damage rolls made with it's Natural Weapons equal to one-half it's Beast Class Level, rounded down. A Beast is proficient with it's own Natural Weapons, but not with any other weapon group. The most common Natural Weapon attacks for Beasts are summarized below: Bite: '''A Bite attack deals an amount of Piercing damage determined by the beasts size: '''Claw: '''A Claw attack an amount of Slashing damage determined by the beasts size: '''Gore: '''The creature impales opponents with a horn or antler, dealing an amount of Piercing damage determined by the beasts size: '''Slam: '''The creature batters opponents with an appendage, dealing an amount of Bludgeoning damage determined by the Beast's size: '''Sting: '''A Sting deals Piercing damage, and may also inject a Poison. Sting damage is determined by the Beast's size: '''Species Traits Some Beasts have adapted to living in extreme environments, and gain special bonuses and traits, as summarized below: Airborne: '''May reroll Initiative checks, but must keep the reroll result, even is it is worse. '''Aquatic: '''Can't drown in water, and doesn't need to make Swim checks, also possess Low-Light Vision. '''Arctic: '''May reroll Survival checks made to endure extreme cold, keeping the better result. '''Desert: '''May reroll Survival checks made to endure extreme heat, keeping the better result. '''Subterranean: '''May reroll Perception checks, but must keep the reroll result, even is it is worse; also possess Darkvision. '''Size Modifier A Beast applies a Size Modifier to it's Reflex Defense and Stealth checks based on it's Size. A Beast of Large Size or bigger also gains a Size bonus to it's Damage Threshold. Multiclassing A Beast with an Intelligence of 3 or higher can Multiclass into any Heroic Class. Beasts with an Intelligence of 1 or 2 cannot Multiclass. Sample Beasts List This section contains sample Beasts from the Star Wars feature films. Each description includes statistics for a typical member of the Beast. Nonheroic Characters Nonheroic characters include everything from professional workers to petty criminals, police officers to common thugs. They lack the inclination or training to be heroes. but they are capable in their own fields. Skilled engineers, educated professors, and master architects are all nonheroic characters, as is the local governor, the self-serving spice merchant, and the baseline Imperial Stormtrooper. Nonheroic characters do not gain talents, do not add their nonheroic class level to their defense scores, and do not gain Force Points or Destiny Points. In addition, they only get to increase one ability score by one point every fourth level (Instead of increasing two scores by one point each). However, they gain Feats normally as they advance in level. Game Rule Information Nonheroic characters have the following game statistics. Hit Points At each level, nonheroic characters gain 1d4 Hit Points + their Constitution modifier. Force Points Nonheroic characters do not gain Force Points. Class Features Nonheroic charters receive no special class features other than some starting Feats at 1st level. Starting Feats A nonheroic character gains three starting Feats at 1st level, chosen from the following list: Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Skill Focus*, Skill Training*, Weapon Proficiency (Advanced Melee Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons). *This Feat may be taken more than once. Each time the Feat is selected, it applies to a different skill. Multiclassing A nonheroic character can Multiclass into a heroic class. The normal multiclassing rules apply. Nonheroic Stats Class Skills (Trained in 1 + Intelligence modifier, minimum 1): Acrobatics, Climb, Deception, Endurance, Gather Information, Initiative, Jump, Knowledge (All types, taken individually), Mechanics, Perception, Persuasion, Pilot, Stealth, Survival, Swim, Treat Injury, and Use Computer. Character Archetypes The following pregenerated characters are examples of typical allies and opponents that you can throw into an adventure or campaign. They represent some of the more common characters seen across the various Star Wars eras. Add personalities and histories to these archetypal characters as you see fit. Creating Non-Human Characters The statistics provided here use the Human species as the baseline. If you wish to change the character's Species, follow these simple rules: * Remove one of the character's Feats. (Human characters gain a bonus Feat). * Remove one of the Human's trained Skills. (Human characters gain a bonus trained Skill). * Add the relevant species traits for the selected Species. The Galactic Empire The Galactic Empire is a vast and highly organized government ruled over by Emperor Palatine. The Galactic Empire seized power at the end of the Clone Wars following an unprecedented military build-up and the destruction of the Jedi Order. The Empire is divided into sectors, each of witch is governed by a Moff and guarded by military forces. The Empire's authority on any given world can range from a single garrison (Found mostly on backwater planets such as Tatooine) to an intense presence with a Stormtrooper on every street corner (As in the Deep Core and Important Core Worlds). Additional The Legions of the Sith Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide The Sith Empire (And all affiliated groups) make use of a large number of agents, both specialized and general. The following generic characters can be used to flesh out encounters featuring The Sith as opponents, particularly those set during the Jedi Civil War. Sith Troopers Sith Troopers are the Sith Empire's foundation. Though not wielding The Force like other Sith constituents, they do posses a dark side, frequently expressed with their Blaster Rifles. Sporting a sleek, faceless silver armor, the Sith Trooper's demeanor is like that of a heartless war Droid. Specialized Sith Troopers are readily distinguished by armor-color variants, such as red for Sith Commandos, and black for Sith Pilots. Like soldiers of any army, their reasons for joining the Sith Empire are distinct, but they are all fully committed to reaping spoils of riches and power, and to committing good old-fashioned bloodletting. Even after defeat in the Jedi Civil War, surviving Sith soldiers join the secret Sith Triumvirate. Sith Force-users The backbone of the Sith Empire is their use of Dark Side users. The Sith Force-users are ruthless and efficient, but also arrogant and brash.